The Voice of the Fivvers
'' "Just as your Maker created light, We created darkness. I AM The Voice of the Fivvers."'' -- The Voice of the Fivvers to Imperial Meiton Navy in ''The Krait: Voice of the Fivvers '''The Voice of the Fivvers '- or The God of Fate - is the timeless, ageless, immortal deity that possesses Kryo Dolofonos and is manifested as Dark Kryo. Created by R.M. Hunter, The Voice appears on the Sonic OC RolePlay Station on Fanfiction.net. The Voice plays the role as Dark Kryo's empowerment and a rival of the Sol deity. History A council of the Gods in eternity past concerned a single entity, a small, powerless, worthless yet immortal soul that had somehow been created by accident. The other Gods could tell that this entity was not a God, he was of alien creation, of a different realm, and was not to be trusted. During the consideration of his fate somehow the entity spoke for himself in a manner that demanded authority and silenced the other Gods. The entity stated that he was the God of Fate, and that he would choose his own fate, thus angering the other Gods. The other Gods agreed to lock the entity in a single, faraway dimension named Omalos (oh-mawl-OHS), meaning 'one of a different kind'. The entity was doomed to be bound forever in this faraway realm, as punishment for its arrogance. This was to be his fate. Furious at the decision of the Gods but powerless to stop them, the single entity was bound in Omalos for several thousand millennia. Until one fateful moment, sometime in eternity past, the entity discovered that he was truly the God of Fate; that his voice alone could change the entire sequence of events, disregarding the control of the other Gods. The entity made a decision that would change the sequence of events forever; he would choose its own fate, regardless of the other Gods' decisions. The entity, now naming himself The Voice, plotted out a plan of revenge against the Gods, primarily Sol, whom he despised for being the God of Order. Locked in Omalos, The Voice began to create beings, which he named the Fivvers. Each Fivver was a mindless, roaming drone that would serve The Voice's purpose for revenge. The Voice also created Omalos Energy, or energy of a different kind (which would later be dubbed Dark Energy). But unfortunately, The Voice was still locked in Omalos, unable to depart due to the dimension's unique form. As Fate would have it, or rather The Voice's control, a single Kronian bounty hunter, by the name of Kryo Dolofonos, began to dabble in the arts of demon worship. This was The Voice's way out; the channel for his power. The Voice began to draw Kryo closer and closer to Omalos until eventually he was completely under the control of the power of the Fivvers. The Voice then placed a portion of himself inside Kryo, granting Kryo the powers of Dark Energy, and instructed the being to take revenge on Zhu Fènghuáng, Sol's instrument. At the present time, Kryo himself is still seeking revenge on Firetail Taragon, but when under the control of The Voice, seeks to destroy Zhu Fènghuáng, to show that The Voice is more powerful than Sol. Who are the Fivvers? The Fivvers (FIV-urz) are stated in the original Krait series to be the main population of the dimension in which they reside. They are little demons that are servants (slaves, really) to The Voice. It is rumored that they are all about 5 feet tall and wear black cloaks. They cannot speak, which is why they need The Voice. They reside in a dimension that is unreachable without permission from The Voice. The Fivvers are stated to be the cause of every creature's evil thoughts, intentions, or actions. They are supposedly the force behind Hitler, Stalin, and every other massively evil being or group of beings that has ever existed. They however are completely oblivious as to what they are doing to all other creatures. In their own realm, they are peaceful by nature, disliking violence of any kind. They all agree with one another due to their vastly influenced behavior. Most of the time they are under direct control of The Voice. They do not desire freedom, they were created for and desire only to serve The Voice. Appearance The Voice has no bodily appearance, and no natural form. His bodily manifestation, Dark Kryo, is also a transformation stage for Kryo Dolofonos, as his body is the base form. However, when showing his 'face', The Voice appears as a triad mass of Dark Energy; a mass of black and purple light that can shed black 'light' rays. In the center of the triad is utter darkness, a vacuum, devoid of light. The Voice chose the triad as his symbol for the sole purpose of mocking The Maker. Personality The Voice is displeased with imperfection, especially when regarding execution of his commands. Therefore he often micro-manages his instruments, using his control of Fate to create 'coincidences'. The Voice absolutely craves things that most of the Gods would regard as evil: chaos, destruction, violence, fear, anger, hatred, and death. The Voice has no compassion or shows no mercy for any being, instrument or not, with the exception of his manifestation, Dark Kryo. The Voice will do anything to satisfy its bloodlust, and often creates and destroys Fivvers just for the entertainment of watching them die. He regards torture as worship and demands that his slaves mutilate themselves to show their loyalty to their master, which they do willingly. The Voice is prideful, arrogant, and demands respect. Since The Voice's voice is his power, he becomes very much enraged when his voice is insulted. The Voice speaks in a very deep, almost subsonic tone, that is always extremely loud and filled with pride, just like he who projects it. Powers and Abilities Fate Manipulation Being the God of Fate, The Voice can easily manipulate circumstances and make them appear as though they were completely coincidental. 'Fortunate' is a blessing, 'bad luck' is a curse, and 'accidents' are planned. There is nothing that goes on that he does not have some form of power over, save the actions of the other Gods. Because he desires to create destruction, he loathes Sol's Order Manipulation power. DE Manipulation The Voice created Dark Energy to serve him, just like he did the Fivvers. He can manipulate this energy in any way, shape or form he pleases, and its effects are always destructive. There is no limit to his power in this respect. His main uses of this energy type are his Dark Fire Manipulation and his Dark Energy Revision. Darkness Manipulation The Voice somehow has the ability to manipulate the absence of light, casting shadows anywhere or cause darkness to fall upon any area that is not lit. DE Revision The Voice has the unlimited ability to revive another being using Dark Energy. This revision can range from healing minor injuries to bringing beings back to life, even to the point of granting them immortality. The Voice is immortal and invulnerable himself, locked up in Omalos, so he does not need to use this power on himself. Darkness Omnipresence Since The Voice can control darkness, any area in which there is darkness there is The Voice. His only power that he can use when present via darkness is observation; he can see and hear anything that happens in or near darkness. Since he can create darkness at will, he is practically omnipresent. Weaknesses Water Dark Energy is weakened when it contracts water, the reason for this is completely unknown. A God that controls water, such as Neptune, can quite easily overwhelm The Voice and make him retreat temporarily into Omalos. However, any non-deity that can somehow control water still stands little chance due to The Voice's vast supply of Dark Energy. Light If a place that is supposed to be dark is illuminated, The Voice is forced out of that area. Although he can usually snuff out minor sources of light, a large light source can very easily drive him away. The Absence of Fear The Voice preys on the fear of others, so the absence of such fear weakens him. An example of this is Dark Kryo's main weakness: since he is supposed to be fearsome, a creature looking straight into his eyes and showing no fear can easily overcome him. Multi-Tasking The Voice just plain sucks at multi-tasking. Although he is able to control several instances of fate at the same time, the more instances he attempts to control, the less control he has over all them.